2nd iPod Challenge My Way
by tinydancr011
Summary: For the second time, I did my own take on the iPod 10 song challenge. Each chapter is a different song. Lots of fluff, but some sadness. I'll classify it as complete, but I may still add some chapters periodically. Read and Review! Delena this time!
1. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hello my lovely readers =) I am again doing the iPod Challenge. And I am again doing it my way =). I hit shuffle on my iTunes and if I'm not inspired by a song, I'll skip it. And I don't put a time limit on my writing because that just seems wrong. You cannot limit creativity! =)**

**I hope you enjoy! This is basically a compilation of oneshots so I will currently classify this as complete, but I will be adding more chapters periodically. I figured since there is really no storyline it's not really "in-progress." Also, please review! I love hearing your thoughts! And please don't correct my grammar. I know I'll probably have a few typos, but otherwise I do proofread and any grammatical errors are intentional. I've gotten complaints about it in the past but you know what, it's my style of writing so please respect that =)**

**And if I mention any outfits, they will be on my Polyvore (link on my profile).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>What Makes You Beautiful - Boyce Avenue<span>

It didn't matter how she was dressed, how she did her hair, or how she did her makeup. She was always beautiful.

Wherever she went, heads would turn and eyes would follow. Men's eyes would be filled with awe and lust. Women's eyes would be filled with envy and sorrow.

What made her even more beautiful, though, was the fact that she didn't know the beauty she held.

I knew I couldn't tell her straight out just how gorgeous she was. I knew she wouldn't believe me. And besides, Stefan would probably kill me in a jealous rage.

As I was laying on the couch in front of the fire, I heard the front door open and close. I could instantly smell her. Her scent was intoxicating, and I don't just mean her blood. Elena's natural scent mixed with her perfume was enough to drive me crazy.

Her heels clicked on the floor and I waited her to walk into the room. Finally I was graced with her presence.

Today she wore a teal slouchy sweater with a long cross necklace and a colorful bracelet. Her skinny jeans hugged her legs and butt perfectly, and her royal blue heels gave her an extra couple inches of height.

"Hey Damon," Elena said. There was a sadness in her eyes and it bothered me. It didn't fit her beauty.

"Stefan isn't here. He's out hunting," I replied. Elena only nodded. An awkward silence overcame us as she started playing with her hands. Even in silence, she still managed to take my breath away with her humble beauty. She bit her lip and I asked, "Something wrong Elena?"

Her shyness was starting to worry me. I was used to her being slightly nervous around me, but this was different. Elena's big brown eyes shifted around the room before meeting mine for a moment, but then they quickly looked to the floor. She fidgeted where she stood and I rose to my feet when she still didn't speak.

"Elena please talk to me," I said gently as I slowly made my way across the room to her.

She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Damon do you think I'm pretty?" I was lucky I had heightened senses and could actually make out what she said; any normal human most likely could not have.

"Why are you asking me this? Don't you have a boyfriend for that?" I replied, completely taken aback.

Elena blushed beautifully before answering quietly, "Well, yes but he doesn't tell...I just...I don't know, forget I said anything." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. A small gasp escaped Elena's mouth at our suddenly close proximity.

I took her face into my hands and gazed into her eyes and the world seemed to stop.I momentarily lost my train of thought, but quickly regained composure to very seriously say, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Never doubt that."

Elena only stared at me, mouth opened slightly. Her eyes began to water and she swiftly blinked the tears away. She took a deep breath and a smile came across her face and my heart melted.

"Thank you Damon, I needed that."

"I'll always be here to tell you just how amazingly gorgeous you are," I assured as I smiled along with her.

An air of seriousness came over us as our smiles faded and we became lost again in each others' eyes. Our faces were gradually getting closer to one another, and at the last second I tilted my face up to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It was during this action that my brother had to walk into the room and ruin my perfect moment with the woman I loved.

He stood behind Elena, so she couldn't see the jealousy that burned in Stefan's eyes. I smirked at him and slid my hands from Elena's face to her waist, turning her around in the process. Another gasp was heard from Elena as she realized that we had been caught.

She stuttered, but could not find any words to say. I stepped in front of her and said to Stefan, "You know, you should really make sure your girl knows exactly how beautiful she is. Then she wouldn't have to go looking for reassurance in other places." Malice laced my words. He should be showering her with compliments, she shouldn't need to be asking me if she was beautiful.

Stefan was inches from my face in an instant. "Stay out of our relationship Damon. What goes on between Elena and I is none of your business," Stefan spat. He reached around me and grabbed Elena a little rougher than I thought was necessary and started to pull her upstairs to his room.

My anger was replaced by elation and love as Elena looked back at me, smiled, and mouth the words, "thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it =) Please review! I would love to hear from you!<strong>


	2. Start of Something Good

**And here is the second chapter =) I hope you like it!**

**I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is now: I do not own anything =)**

* * *

><p><span>Start of Something Good - Daughtry<span>

I had just told her everything. I needed to let her know exactly how I felt about her. While I was ranting about how crazy I was about her, she was arguing with me about it all. She kept saying that it wasn't possible, that it would never work, stupid things like that. I was getting so fed up with her denial that I had blurted out that I was in love with her.

It took me a moment to realize what I just said and then terror took over my body.

Had I said too much? Would she be disgusted by me now? Would she turn and leave me standing there? But she didn't; she just stood in front of me, dumbfounded.

"What?" she whispered, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh come on Elena, it's not like you didn't already know that," I retorted. On the outside I appeared angry, annoyed, and frustrated when inside I was a nervous wreck. I could only hope that she didn't see through me.

"Damon..." Elena started.

I cut her off and said, "I know. You don't have to explain. I know you're still hung up on Stefan." I couldn't bring myself to look in her eyes. I knew that if I did it would be my undoing.

"Damon look at me," she said with more conviction this time, and I almost did. Instead I walked just a few feet away from her. I couldn't be that close to her anymore; it hurt too much to know that I couldn't just take her in my arms and hold her.

I folded my arms across my chest and stayed silent. I was afraid that if I spoke, my shaking voice would give me away.

Elena glided over to me and stood directly in front of me. I still tried to look away from her, refusing to meet her eyes, but when she grabbed my chin and pulled my face down I had no choice. Her eyes burned into mine, and I felt like my soul, or at least what was left of it, was out on display for her.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "When I told you we would let him go, I meant it." When I still said nothing she continued to say, "I let go of Stefan. Some part of me will always love him, but that doesn't mean I can't love someone else."

I didn't want to get my hopes up with what she could by implying so I stayed quiet and lost myself even further into her deep brown eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can't love _you_, Damon," Elena said as she moved her hands to my shoulders, tilted her face up, and placed her lips gently on my cheek.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly as she went to kiss my other cheek. I scowled internally when I realized what she was doing. She was trying to get me to break down. Normally I would shoo any other girl away, but Elena was not just another girl.

Her hands fell down my chest to the top of my jeans and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure. Her lips on my neck pushed me past my breaking point, and a low growl escaped my throat.

I pushed Elena against the wall; one hand cradled her head so she didn't slam it on the wall, and the other rested on her hip. I searched her eyes for any sign of resistance or fear, but I only saw love and lust.

While I wanted to devour her mouth with mine, I wanted out first real kiss to be tender and loving. So I gently kissed her perfect lips and my stomach did flips when she kissed me back. I moved both of my hands to cup her face and gently deepened the kiss.

She allowed me entrance into her mouth and our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. I was trying my hardest to not get too excited or too rough; I needed to show her how much I loved her. Elena, however, had other plans. She grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me against her body.

I groaned at the sudden contact and lost all coherent thought as she continued the kiss, but with new passion. She pressed her lips hard against mine and we fought for dominance with our tongues. I pressed my hands to the wall on either side of Elena's head and eagerly reciprocated her passion.

When oxygen became a necessity, we pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Our breathing was labored, but I managed to gasp out, "you're mine," in a surprisingly husky voice.

"I'm yours," Elena confirmed in an equally husky and sexy voice as she smiled slightly and reclaimed my lips.

I couldn't help myself and I wound my fingers through her hair and smiled into our kiss. My elation rose even higher as I felt her smile too.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts =)<strong>


	3. Like Nobody Else

**Ugh, so when I started writing this, I thoroughly did not like it. The whole song is about this guy's girl leaving for college and blah, blah, blah. But by the end I loved it! Even though it was kind of hard to get inspired by it I hope you like it! Also...the more you review the more influenced I am to write and update more =)**

**Oh, and I own nothing =/**

**Oh! I forgot to mention in both of the previous chapters that Damon and Elena's relationship will be all over the place: before Stefan turns to Klaus, while Stefan is under Klaus' control, and years in the future.**

* * *

><p><span>Like Nobody Else - My Darkest Days<span>

_Elena's POV:_

It had been exactly 20 days since we'd seen each other. I know it had been hard for me, so I can't imagine what it had been like for Damon.

Sure, we texted, called each other, and even video-chatted, but it just wasn't the same. I needed to feel his arms around me, feel the warmth that his body against mine gave me, feel his lips on mine.

We tried to be a normal couple for once while I went to college. That meant that he stayed in Mystic Falls while I lived in a dorm. I hadn't really made any good friends, and to be honest, I kind of hated it here, but I knew I couldn't tell Damon that.

If I told him then I knew he would order me to drop out and come home. The more that I thought about that idea, the more I liked it. I know it's only been a few weeks, but this school just wasn't a good fit for me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to transfer until semester.

I had finally gone home this weekend and Damon said that he wanted to take me out on a date. I decided that that was when I would talk to him about everything. It made me feel sick not being able to tell anyone.

I was getting ready in my bedroom. My dress was black with a lace overlay. It had one shoulder strap with a sleeve that came to my forearm, and the bottom came to about mid-thigh. My shoes were a vibrant purple, and a braided purple bracelet adorned my wrist. I had done my eye makeup in shades of purple, and my usual vervain necklace was around my neck.

I hoped that Damon would like everything I was wearing, but based on what I knew about his mind, I wasn't too worried. I was more worried about just seeing him. On a regular basis he made my knees go weak, but it had been so long since we've seen each other, I had no idea what to expect.

_Damon's POV:_

Elena and I had agreed to meet at the restaurant, and I was waiting patiently for her to arrive. I had wanted to pick her up like a gentleman should, but she refused. Something about wanting everything to be a surprise. I have simply given up trying to understand the female mind.

I would never tell Elena, or anyone for that matter, just how nervous I was. I hadn't seen her in weeks, and I had no idea what to expect. Even though we talked a lot, I still was afraid that she had met someone else or she didn't want to be with me anymore.

I had noticed a difference in her lately. She seemed...sad. It bothered me to no end, especially since she tried to hide it from me. But tonight I would make sure to figure it out, even if I got hurt in the process. As much as I didn't want to lose her, I wanted her to be happy, no matter what the cost was.

I brought my glass of water to my lips as my eyes look to the front of the restaurant and I nearly choked at what I saw.

She was even more beautiful than what I remembered. My widened eyes scanned over Elena's body and I felt my pants tighten slightly. Her black dress clung to her like a second skin, and her legs went on forever. She was a goddess, to put it lightly.

She walked to the table and I stood up from my chair to greet her. A smile spread across her face and I found myself smiling along with her and my heart would have skipped several beats if it could.

_******later******_

Everything was going perfect. Hearing her voice in person and seeing how happy she was had done wonders for me. I knew she loved me and I knew there was nobody else in the picture.

We had paid and were getting ready to leave when I told her I had something to give her.

A slight look of confusion and excitement crossed her face as I said, "Elena, you make me feel like nobody else does. I will do anything you ask me to 'cause I am completely in love with you." I paused to pull out a small velvet box. I opened it, heard her gasp, and continued, "You hold the key to my heart. I know you already have one that you wear every day, but this is laced with vervain too, so I thought it could replace your old one."

My voice shook slightly with nerves at revealing so much but her eyes showed excitement and love. She nodded eagerly and began to take her necklace off. I got up and stood behind her to latch her new one on before kissing her cheek.

I took my seat again and I was surprised to find that her eyes had filled with tears. Worry filled my body and I reached across the table to take her hand in mine and ask her what was wrong. Elena hurriedly stood up and ran out the door, leaving me in total shock.

After mere seconds I gathered myself and took off after her, only to find her standing just outside the entrance in the pouring rain. I called her name softly and she jumped at the sudden noise. She turned around and the makeup she so beautifully applied ran down her cheeks. Her tears mixed with the rain and my heart broke into a million pieces.

She took a step toward me and I immediately wrapped my arms around her shaking body. I placed a kiss atop her head and waited for her to speak.

Soon enough she stopped sobbing and her small frame shook now from the chill of the downpour. I released her for a moment to put my jacket around her. My hands cupped her face and my eyes bore into hers, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Elena opened her mouth to speak and her voice quivered violently. "I love you Damon. And I love my necklace, thank you. But I can't lie to you anymore."

A large lump grew in my throat and my body froze. This was it. I braced myself for her next words.

"I'm staying home. I can't go back there. I can't be away from you anymore, I hate that school. Don't make me go back, please. I can't do it Damon, I just can't do..." I cut her off with a kiss bursting with passion and elation. Words could not describe the way I was feeling, the way she made me feel.

I let her breathe for a moment as I said, "You never have to go back. I won't make you go back. You're staying with me." A giggle escaped Elena's mouth and she captured my lips again, neither of us caring about the freezing rain coming down around us.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you liked it =) Please review =)<strong>


End file.
